pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen Page
| birth_place = Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1997–present | website = }} Ellen Grace Philpotts-Page (born February 21, 1987), known professionally as Ellen Page, is a Canadian actress. Her career began with roles in Canadian television shows including Pit Pony, Trailer Park Boys, and ReGenesis. Page starred in the 2005 drama Hard Candy, for which she won the Austin Film Critics Association's Award for Best Actress. Her breakthrough role was the title character in Jason Reitman's comedy film Juno (2007), for which she received nominations for Academy Award, BAFTA, Golden Globe and Screen Actors Guild Award for Best Actress, and won awards including the Independent Spirit Award, MTV Movie Award and Teen Choice Award for Best Actress Comedy. Page portrayed Kitty Pryde in the ''X-Men'' series of films. She also appeared in the crime-drama film An American Crime (2007); the drama The Tracey Fragments (2007), a role that won her the Vancouver Film Critics Award for Best Actress; Smart People (2008); the sports-comedy-drama film Whip It (2009); Super (2010); and Inception (2010). She also provided the voice acting, motion capture, and likeness for the character Jodie Holmes in the video game Beyond: Two Souls (2013). Early life Page was born and raised in Halifax, Nova Scotia, the daughter of Martha Philpotts, a teacher, and Dennis Page, a graphic designer. She attended the Halifax Grammar School until grade 10, spent some time at Queen Elizabeth High School, and graduated from the Shambhala School in 2005. She also spent two years in Toronto, Ontario, studying in the Interact Program at Vaughan Road Academy, along with close friend and fellow Canadian actor Mark Rendall. Growing up, Page enjoyed playing with action figures and climbing trees. Career Page first acted in front of the camera in 1997 at age ten in the CBC television movie Pit Pony, which later spun off into a television series. This led to more roles in several small Canadian films (including Marion Bridge, her first feature film role) and in television series, notably playing Treena Lahey in season two of Trailer Park Boys. At 16, she was cast in Mouth to Mouth, an independent film shot in Europe. Page starred in the 2005 movie Hard Candy as a young girl who takes a pedophile hostage, and won praise for "one of the most complex, disturbing and haunting performances of the year." Page appeared in X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) and X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) as Kitty Pryde, a girl who can walk through walls. In the previous X-Men movies, the part had been used in brief cameos played by other actresses, but never as a main character. Page was nominated for the Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Scene Stealer for the role. Page portrayed the title character in the 2007 film Juno. Film critic A. O. Scott of The New York Times described her as "frighteningly talented"Scott, A.O.. "Seeking Mr. and Mrs. Right for a Baby on the Way", The New York Times, December 5, 2007. and Roger Ebert said, "Has there been a better performance this year than Ellen Page's creation of Juno? I do not think so."Ebert, Roger. "Juno", Chicago Sun-Times, December 14, 2007. Page was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress, but lost to Marion Cotillard in La Vie en Rose. She also earned nominations at all the other major awards including the Golden Globe, BAFTA and Screen Actors Guild The role, however, did win her more than 20 awards, including a Canadian Comedy Award, an Independent Spirit Award, and a Satellite Award besides the likes of numerous Critics awards including Detroit Film Critics Society, Austin Film Critics Association and Florida Film Critics Circle. Page also co-starred in Smart People, which premiered at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival. Shot before Juno, but released afterwards, the film saw her playing overachieving daughter to Dennis Quaid college professor character. Page's other film credits include An American Crime, which premiered at the 2007 Sundance Film Festival; The Tracey Fragments, which was released in November 2007 in Canada and May 2008 in the US; and The Stone Angel. In 2007, she was attached to play the title character in an adaptation of Charlotte Brontë Jane Eyre and had planned to work on an as-yet unmade film entitled Jack and Diane opposite Olivia Thirlby, with whom she co-starred in Juno, but it was announced in August 2009 that her role in Jack and Diane would be played by the actress Alison Pill. Before his death in January 2008, Heath Ledger had discussed with Page the idea of starring in his directorial debut, The Queen's Gambit. In 2008, she was ranked #86 on FHM Sexiest Women in the World list, and placed at #93 for 2009. In June 2008, Page was listed in Entertainment Weekly future A-List stars list. 15 to Watch: Hollywood's Next A-List | work=Entertainment Weekly}} Page hosted Saturday Night Live on March 1, 2008. On May 3, 2009, she guest starred in the episode "Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh" of the animated series The Simpsons as a character named Alaska Nebraska, a parody of Hannah Montana. She also starred in Drew Barrymore's directorial debut, Whip It, alongside Juliette Lewis, Marcia Gay Harden, Drew Barrymore and Kristen Wiig. The film premiered at the 2009 Toronto International Film Festival and had its wide release on October 2, 2009. '' at the premiere in July 2010.|alt=A photograph of the cast of the 2010 film Inception, including Ellen Page in the middle.]] She featured in Michael Lander's film Peacock, opposite Cillian Murphy, Susan Sarandon, Bill Pullman and Josh Lucas, which was released in 2010 despite an original release date of 2009. In August 2009, Page began shooting the big-budget Christopher Nolan thriller Inception, alongside co-stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Marion Cotillard, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Ken Watanabe. The film was released on July 16, 2010. She has starred in the film Super, and was announced to be playing Stacie Andree in a film about Laurel Hester, finally released in 2015 as Freeheld. in July 2013]] As of 2010, she serves as a spokesperson for Cisco Systems in a series of advertisements, appearing in three commercials set in Lunenburg, Nova Scotia. On May 26, 2010, it was reported in a column on "Deadline Hollywood" and by Entertainment Weekly that Page will star in the new HBO series Tilda alongside Diane Keaton, who plays the title role. Tilda is based on the life of Nikki Finke, the founder of the influential Hollywood blog, DeadlineHollywood.com. Tilda was reportedly dropped by HBO due to friction between the creators. She is also the narrator of the documentary on colony collapse disorder, Vanishing of the Bees, directed by Maryam Henein. In April 2011, it was announced that Page would co-star in the Woody Allen film To Rome with Love alongside Jesse Eisenberg, Penélope Cruz, and Alec Baldwin. In June 2012, Quantic Dream announced a video game entitled Beyond: Two Souls in which Page and Willem Dafoe portray the protagonists Jodie Holmes and Nathan Dawkins, respectively. It was released on October 8, 2013, in North America. Page reprised her role as Katherine "Kitty" Pryde in X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014). In February 2013, Page confirmed that her directorial debut would be titled Miss Stevens and would star Anna Faris and be produced by Gary Gilbert, Jordan Horowitz and Doug Wald; the project eventually moved forward without Page, with scriptwriter Julia Hart replacing Page as the director. In December 2014, Page portrayed Han Solo in a staged reading of Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Page co-starred in Zal Batmanglij's 2013 thriller film The East a movie inspired by the experiences and drawing on thrillers from the 1970s, alongside Brit Marling and Alexander Skarsgård; Page replaced Felicity Jones, who had been attached to the project, but later dropped out. The same year she starred in Lynn Shelton's Touchy Feely alongside Rosemarie DeWitt. Page starred in the film Tallulah alongside her Juno costar, Allison Janney, and had two other releases slated for 2015, Canadian drama film Into the Forest and Peter Sollett's Freeheld. Personal life In 2008, Page was one of 30 celebrities who participated in an online ad series for US Campaign for Burma, calling for an end to the military dictatorship in Burma. She describes herself as a pro-choice feminist. She attended Buddhist school in her youth and practised meditation and yoga. She practices a vegan lifestyle, and PETA named her and Jared Leto the Sexiest Vegetarians of 2014.Olivia Waxman, "Jared Leto and Ellen Page Are PETA's Sexiest Vegetarian Celebrities," Time, June 26, 2014. She is an atheist.Daniel D'Addario, "Ellen Page on Freeheld and Why She Came Out: ‘I Was Just Depressed’," Time, 27 August 2015. On February 14, 2014, Page came out as gay during a speech at the Human Rights Campaign's "Time to Thrive" conference in Las Vegas. In 2014, Page was included as part of The Advocate s annual "40 Under 40" list. In September 2015, Page confirmed that she is in a relationship with artist and surfer Samantha Thomas, with whom she walked the red carpet for the world premiere of the film Freeheld at the Toronto International Film Festival. In October, she discussed their relationship on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Filmography Films Television Video games Awards and nominations See also * List of former child actors from Canada References External links * * * }} Category:1987 births Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Actresses from Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Canadian feminists Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian video game actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Feminist artists Category:Gemini Award winners Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Female Lead winners Category:Lesbian actresses Category:Lesbian feminists Category:LGBT entertainers from Canada Category:Living people